Black China Doll
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: Bellatrix is evil for a reason. To others, it has always seemed as if she was just insane... but maybe there really is a meaning behind the madness... Meaning behind the psychotic and dark nature of one of wizardkinds most notorious female witches. From youth, to adult life. WARNING: Rated M for heavy content.


**! READER WARNING! PLEASE READ! !**

 _ **This story starts off with strong content. (rape, incest, child abuse, familial abuse, etc.) It will also contain sex, drug abuse, and violence later on. These can be harsh triggers for some people. This story will be rated M for that reason. You have been warned ahead of time. If this type of content makes you uncomfortable, or triggers negative feelings, look elsewhere. Again, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you read on, and choose to ignore this message, do not complain about it in the comments or in Private Message.**_

 **On a happier/less dark note! I've always thought of Bellatrix as one of HP's most prolific and interesting characters. I've always been curious about her past and motivations. Yes, I understand that she has been portrayed as being cruel/psychotic from her youth, but I wanted to give her a reason behind that. She's the _witch we love to hate_ , so... that's exactly what I did. This story will take place in both her past and present. Yes, it will be very un-canon, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

 **As stated in some of my other stories, I should not be starting a new one, as I have too many on the go - as well as too much school work... but** **I can't help myself. I think I have a fanfiction writing addiction. Ah well, such is life. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except anything in this story that is un-canon/OC's from the HP franchise.**

 **Xoxo - Jane**

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

 **18 June, 1996 (c. the Battle of the Department of Mysteries)**

 _..._

 _"Bella, be a good little girl and don't tell your mother..."_

 _..._

 _"I do not feel. I truly have no feelings for you, Bellatrix. You are one of my most loyal followers, and I thank you for your support. But I do not feel. I just have... urges..."_

 _..._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"NO! NO! SIRIUS! NO!"_

 _"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"_

 _..._

 _"For the conjuring of the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse against Ministry of Magic Aurors: Frank and Alice Longbottom... I, Bartemius Crouch hereby sentence you: Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Junior... to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison, where you will be watched and guarded by the most lethal Dementors. This sentence is affective immediately!"_

 _..._

"Bella, have you seen my..." Rodolphus Lestrange stopped in the doorway to his master-suite bedroom. His wife was draped limply across their bed, her breathing ragged. Pink foam bubbled up from her lips, and her eyes were lolling to-and-fro. "Dammit Bella!" Rodolphus scopped up his wife, and ran her into their bathroom. Practically throwing her into the bathtub, he started the shower and turned the tap to the farthest cold it could go.

Running back into their room, his eyes darted angrily to the small pile of pink powder on her nightstand. With a furious slash of his wand, the powder went up in flames. "Accio phoenix tears!" He cried. His blood was boiling. He was absolutely angry, and scared for his wife. A small phial of a royal blue liquid, buzzed into the room, falling into the wizard's outstretched hand. Rodolphus ran back to his wife, opening her mouth and dumping the entire potion down her throat. It took only a few seconds. Bellatrix's eyes darted open, she began to flail and scream.

 **-1-**

 _ **Favourite Little Girl**_

 **c. 1961**

"Bellatrix, I've asked you hundreds of times to give me that bloody list for Diagon Alley. We need to go shopping for your grandmother's potion supplies. She's too sick to do it herself, and your grandfather refuses." Druella stormed into her eldest daughters bedroom, a sour look on her face. "Bellatrix Maria Black, have you heard anything I've said?"

Druella's ten-year-old daughter looked up from where she lay on her stomach on her bed, a book and colouring quills surrounding her. Bellatrix's long, puffy and wavy black hair surrounded her in a dark cloud. She grinned up at her mom, her brown eyes lighting up. "Look what I drew mummy!" She held up a picture of their family in their front yard, a very long snake travelling over their drawn-on feet.

Druella raised a brow, taking the picture in her hand. "What in the world... Bellatrix, why are you drawing? That is such a muggle activity. Are you planning on starting to carry on like a mudblood?"

Bellatrix's eye filled with fear, her lip quivering as she shook her head hard. "No mummy. I just thought you and daddy would like it."

"Hm," Druella looked at the picture with a sneer and tore it into pieces, dropping them to the ground in front of her petrified daughter. "You are a powerful, pure-blooded witch from one of the best families, Bellatrix. I will not have you acting like a mudblood. I do hope you are sorted into Slytherin next year, or I will seriously consider disowning you. Make us proud, not the opposite." She turned to leave, glancing down at the pieces of paper on the floor. "Clean up this mess and be quick about it. We are going to Diagon Alley in fifteen minutes." Druella slammed the door behind her, leaving Bellatrix in a disgruntled silence.

With tears burning her eyes, the young girl got up and went over to the shards of her broken art. She wishes she knew a spell that would repair it. Her parents knew exactly the spell. Her father would probably refuse, and she knew her mother would destroy it some more. Bella felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks, closing her eyes in distress. She sniffled, wiping her nose and glancing down. To her shock, the picture was in perfect condition, facing art up. Not a tear or scratch was to be found. The young witch stared in shock, before quickly stuffing the picture under her pillow. She had heard about underage wizards and witches being able to cast some magic - it definitely hadn't been her first tome - but it always shocked her nonetheless. Bellatrix opened the door and hurried down to her mother, who stood buttoning up her coat by the fireplace.

"Cleaned up? Good. Get your coat. I want to leave."

"Taking Bella with you?" Cygnus Black walked into the room, wiping his wand across the front of his long black robes. He eyed his daughter up and down, a small smile curling his lips. "I was actually hoping she'd stay here and watch her sisters. I have to go out myself, and I cant stay to look after them."

Druella put a hand on her hip, her face adamant. "Where would you be heading out? We're having my parents over for supper."

Cygnus smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her. "And I will be home in time to greet them, don't you worry." His wife looked indignant, which made him sigh. "I'm going out with Alphard, Abraxas Malfoy, and Horace. We're just meeting for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. I should be back by the time you return."

Druella pointed her finger threateningly. "You better not return drunk. If you make a fool of yourself in front of my parents, Cyg, I will hex you to Merlin-come."

Cygnus laughed, kissing his wife again, before pulling away. "That's why I married you, Ella, because you are the only one who could keep me in check, be heady, Bella," he winked at his daughter, "your mother is a good example of a smart wife."

"Oh," Druella snickered, rolling her eyes and swatting at him. "She can stay to watch the girls. Both of you, behave! Bella, do not let your sisters do anything stupid. The last thing I need is for Andromeda to steal one of our collectors wands and setting the curtains on fire again."

Bella's face filled with heat as her father burst into laughter. "Andy wont, mamma. I didn't know she even knew we had those wands..."

"It's not your fault," Cygnus kissed his daughter on the top of her head. "Your sisters can be... crazy. Like all women," he finished with a whisper.

"Oh, gracious! This is _exactly_ what I want to hear you tell out ten-year-old daughter!" Druella sighed in exasperation. "Both of you, behave! Bella, if everything is fine, and the house is still in order when I return, I will _think_ about your earlier question of inviting your aunt and uncle over. Maybe they'll bring the baby Sirius." The older witch grabbed a small handful of dark powder from an intricate pot attached to the fireplace, climbing in. "I shall see you later. Diagon Alley!" She dropped the powder, a magnificent green fire erupting from it, Druella not even wincing as she disappeared, the fire going with her.

Bella grinned. The thought of seeing her baby cousin was exciting. She loved him so much. She turned to her father, who placed a firm grip on her shoulder. "I drew a family picture earlier, father. Mother didn't like it though."

Cygnus raised his dark eyebrows, looking at her. "Well, let me see this picture."

Bella ran, tugging her father after her, up the stairs and into her room. Bella raced over to her bed, pulling the picture from under her pillow. Cygnus checked on the younger girls, who were napping peacefully in their shared room. He shut the door to Bella's, sitting on the edge of her bed, she sat beside him, handing him the picture.

Cygnus eyes it, raising his brow. "You have a talent for the arts, Bella. This is a marvelous drawing. However, I\m sure your mother explained how muggle it can be."

Bella drooped, lowering her gaze. "I know... I just... I wanted to draw."

"I will say, it is a wonderful peace of art," He placed his hand on his daughters thigh, putting the drawing on her dresser. "You have talent and potential, Bellatrix. You have been born into one of the oldest, most powerful wizarding families. No matter what you choose to do, you will be goo at it. You have the power in you. You are young... beautiful..." He hand slowly moved up her thigh, under her skirt. He smirked in satisfaction when his daughter gasped. "Have you ever been told that?"

Bellatrix felt weird. It was an odd sensation, something she wasn't acquainted with. It felt good.. and wrong. She gasped again, her father's finger brushing over an overly sensitive area. "N-no father..."

Cygnus' smirk grew, and he continued his action. "Your mother is a beautiful woman as well. You almost look like her... but you are young, supple... you have nit aged yet... you have not had children. I love your mother very much, do not get me wrong, but... you are young... and beautiful... my daughter... pure, and pureblooded... Talented, young, powerful, beautiful."

"Fath-"

"Imperio."

Bellatrix felt numb. She couldn't think. Groggy. The world felt as if it was covered in a fog. Everything looked and felt hazy. She could barely make out the words her father was saying, but she felt herself moving as he commanded. She lay back on her bead, her eyes barely making out the speckles on the ceiling. She felt her skirt being tugged at, but couldn't move.. couldn't do anything. She swore she heard the sound of a faint zipper... was she crazy. Her fathers face filled her clouded vision. She felt something down below... something weird, foreign. There was intense pain, but she was stuck. She couldn't move, couldn't say anything. Didn't even stare at her father directly as he moved back-in-forth in her cloudy eyes. The pain was searing, but there was nothing she could do. Something warm filled her... and soon, her father lay beside her, breathing heavily. "You are my favourite little girl," he seemed to say on repeat.

As her vision and head cleared, she became aware of the pain... tears burned her eyes and she began to cry. Cygnus rolled to look at her. "Oh be quiet. You'll wake your sisters. Obliviate."

Bellatrix lay there, unaware as to why she was laying in bed. When she turned her head, her father was standing, fixing his pants as he looked at the drawing she must have placed on her dresser. Cygnus turned to look at his daughter. "Go to sleep. You were napping and I must have woken you. I apologize. I'll head out now."

Bellatrix watched her father leave, falling into a clouded sleep.


End file.
